


Senior Year

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: Werewolf Courtship [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Courtship, F/M, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Minor Jackson Whittemore/Danny Mahealani, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, POV Stiles, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teenagers in the pack start Senior Year and are swamped with work between school and applying to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Busy Busy Busy

As they got further into the school year, pack activities centered more and more around the teenage members doing their homework at the dining room table because it gave them room to spread out while still fulfilling their need to be present with one another. Derek got into the habit of having snacks already laid out in the middle of the table about the time everyone was finished with school or cross country on Tuesdays and Thursdays. They fell into seats around the table based on who was working together rather than favorites and even the human members of the pack could smell the pack scent solidify on everyone, an earthy combination of the scents of everyone, rather than each person simply having one or three other scents. Unfortunately, this did not include Scott. Having recovered from his break-up with Kira over the summer, Scott had found another girlfriend, a sweet human named Julie that he was spending his afternoons with.

Lydia had all AP courses: AP Physics, AP Calculus, AP English Lit, AP World History, and AP Art. Lydia’s fourth period both semesters was free, doubling her lunch. Stiles was only marginally jealous.

Allison, having moved so much and then having failed several of her sophomore courses when Victoria died had a more diverse schedule. She was in Pre-Calculus, American Literature, Physics, AP World History, AP Art, and French 3. Allison was only taking a free period in second semester.

Isaac had ended up with almost the same schedule as Allison by chance. He was in Pre-Calculus, American Literature, Physics and French 3 with Allison. He was taking the regular course of World History though and a free period.

Jackson, surprisingly, was taking several AP courses as well: AP Statistics, AP English Lit and AP World History. Of course, so was Danny. Jackson was also taking a regular course of Physics and weight-lifting and a computer course that the school was trialing that Danny signed them both up for and would have a free period and French 3 with Allison second semester. Danny’s other two periods were AP Physics and a free period.

Erica had opted against a full course load of AP classes and was instead taking the regular course of Physics, Calculus, American Literature, World History, Chorus and Spanish each semester because she had just discovered that she was supposed to have applied to test out of the language requirement in junior year. Everyone had been indignant on her behalf and Lydia and Derek and Erica’s parents had all tried to convince the school to let Erica test out anyway without any of the three realizing the others were doing it as well.  
Boyd had taken the same core classes as Erica, but he already had fulfilled his Spanish requirement, so he was taking the computer course with Jackson and Danny first semester and a finance class second semester and a free period each semester. Boyd had agreed to Derek’s terms that he would apply to college with everyone else, but he was not certain he was interested in committing to another four years of study, so he had not let Lydia talk him into the AP classes.

Kira had also opted to take the regular courses of Physics, Calculus, American Literature, and World History. She was also taking a Sociology course she was super excited about and a free period each semester.

Cora took Physics, AP Statistics, AP World History, and AP English Lit along with weight-lifting with Jackson and a free period each semester. She was also not entirely on the college bandwagon. Cora had caved to her brother’s pleas for her to at least apply so her options were open but she was becoming slowly less receptive to the idea of leaving Beacon Hills for more than a short vacation.

Stiles was taking mainly AP classes: AP Physics, AP Calculus, AP English Lit, and AP World History. She was also taking the computer class with the boys and Chorus with Erica. She was saving her free periods for second semester when colleges weren’t going to be looking at her transcripts. Stiles had been designated ESL after her mother died when she refused to speak English in favor of Polish for two months and nearly had to repeat fifth grade, so she had no language courses to worry about, thankfully, but she felt a little guilty about Erica’s situation.

Given all of their school work and the extra work preparing to go off to college-filling out the ridiculously long FAFSA, deciding on colleges to apply to, filling out applications, writing admissions essays, applying for scholarships-the pack became very protective of any sort of social plans they made. Thankfully, between parental support and Derek, none of the pack aside from Scott was also trying to hold down any sort of job because they all might have gone stark raving mad.


	2. At the Movies

One weekend in September, they all managed to have enough spare time to actually pick out a movie at the theaters and go see it as a pack. Despite the fact going to the movies had been a near weekly occurrence over the summer, it became a huge to-do in September with schoolwork and applying to colleges. They even made a point of making sure Scott was aware they were doing something and after ascertaining that it wouldn’t bother Kira, inviting his new girlfriend along as well. Scott declined and no one was terribly disappointed.

The entire pack, minus Scott, were at the pack den by mid-morning. Lydia had decided that she was going to gussy everyone up before they left. Allison and Erica submitted easily to make-up and heels and a skirt. Kira was good with make-up and a skirt. She put her foot down over the heels.

“Absolutely not. I’ll fall flat on my face, Lydia. There are plenty of nice-looking flats.”

“I have to second that protest,” Stiles agreed. “I’ll put on make-up. I can wear a skirt. I am not wearing heels.”

“We are just going to the movies,” Cora grumbled. “I’m not doing any of it.”

“Cora, just put on something nice?” Kira suggested. “What about your new wedge converses?”

“We can compromise on your new wedges,” Lydia agreed. “And your black skinny jeans.”

“Lydia!” Allison exclaimed, feigning outrage. Lydia just grinned impishly at Allison and kissed her cheek. Kira and Stiles both ended up in dresses and flats. Cora obligingly put on her black skinny jeans and wedge converses and a green shirt. Lydia futzed with Cora’s hair a little and decided it was good enough. Lydia then put all the boys in nicer shirts except Peter, who was already wearing a cardigan like a shirt and looked frighteningly attractive for a man more than double their age, and Isaac who had come prepared. Oddly, Jackson and Danny had showed up in loose, comfy tees. Lydia had looked distinctly unimpressed.

Luckily, they had gotten to the den early enough that despite the fact Lydia had felt compelled to change everyone’s outfits, they still had time to eat before the matinee. Everyone piled into the corner booth in the diner. Erica perched herself in Boyd’s lap and Danny and Jackson sat half on top of each other and Stiles ended up tucked up under Derek’s shoulder and Kira, Cora, Allison, and Lydia were all squished up together. But they all managed to fit.

An hour of laughter and throwing fries across the table and Allison sitting in Isaac’s lap in a fit of pique after Lydia none-too-subtly looked down Cora’s shirt and arguing over whether they were seeing the new Nicholas Sparks movie or the car chase action movie was exactly what the pack had needed to unwind. By the time they got to theater, Allison and Lydia had made up and switched lip glosses. Now Allison had glitter and Lydia had the dark pink. There was a silent decision that no one would comment. They ended up in the car chase movie despite Lydia’s protests. By the end of it, neither Allison nor Lydia had on lip gloss and Isaac was a little glassy-eyed and Peter looked endlessly amused and Derek was pointedly not looking in any of their direction.

.

.

The end of September brought Isaac’s birthday. Though Lydia had two essays and a test and therefore did not immediately take over the planning of his party, Derek made certain that everyone remembered to get Isaac a present and Peter bought a birthday cake and ice cream and balloons. The whole pack set aside the entire afternoon and Isaac really didn’t seem to care that he didn’t have a “Lydia Martin Party”. That might have been a result of the Aston Martin Derek had given him as a present. Isaac had been very pleased. They watched one of the movies he had gotten as a present and had dinner together and ate cake and ice cream and it was just as fun as any of Lydia’s themed, decorated, organized parties.


End file.
